


FOREVER, MY LOVE | minchan

by louvsiren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Birthday Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Top Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, minchan, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvsiren/pseuds/louvsiren
Summary: "you know i love your eyes, baby. why would you hide them from me?"minho took ahold of the bedframe, caging chan with his arms and his knuckles turning white with how strong he was holding himself back. minho leaned down to graze chan's neck with his teeth, a smug smile adorning his lips when chan's whole body tensed up at the subtle touch."because i can't look at you without wanting to devour you."-or, chan has been wanting to be turned by his supernatural boyfriend for months, and minho finally grants the deepest desire of his heart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	FOREVER, MY LOVE | minchan

lee minho has always been a little too perfect to be out of this world.

the brownish hair always a bit too soft, the neatly styled strains enhanced through their silk-like shimmer. sharp eyes, disguised by long lashes and kind looks. velvet lips that always seemed to wear a subtle smirk and never failed to leave chan a panting mess. slender hands that would caress away chan's tears on one day, and leave his skin burning with every lewd touch on another. the elegance that was prominent in each move minho took had chan more than once in its claws — now chan wasn't like minho, but the bite marks to be found on minho's inner thighs told another story. 

to be fair, chan just really loved minho's thighs and never slipped up an opportunity to mark what was his. 

it wasn't just that minho had the looks of an angel, but has been blessed with the personality of one as well. when his nature, in fact, was everything but that. however, minho managed to escape his wreckless destiny and began to coat his immortal self with loving eyes and kind acts.

most important, lee minho was chan's. the mortal sometimes caught himself questioning how someone utterly extraordinary like minho would choose someone ordinary like chan. it wasn't from importance after all, since minho always reminded chan just how much he wanted to be with him. 

three years later, and their relationship was moving to the point that chan simply couldn't imagine a life without his supernatural boyfriend anymore, and the thought of asking minho to turn him has crossed his mind several times for the past months. there wasn't a moment that seemed perfect enough for chan to ask such a heavyweighted question, though, until today. 

minho's birthday. 

chan had been on edge since yesterday, planning everything in his head and trying to block out all the impossible scenarios that his mind seemed to make up of what could go wrong. it wasn't easy to keep something hidden while having someone as attentive and observing as minho living with you. 

chan, for now, pushed the possible outcomes of tonight to the back of his mind as he poured one of his boyfriend's blood bags into a glass. after three years of being with a vampire, you grow used to certain things. certain things like the separate mini-fridge that supplied minho with blood-bags from hospitals, or his endless stamina. 

chan's ears grew warm at the image of minho pinning him down and watching chan fall apart by his hands. the australian quickly shook his head and made his way to their bedroom, opening the door to be met with his sleeping boyfriend, buried underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. once chan was beside the bed, the pile started to move and seconds later minho's upper body was revealed, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

chan could only put the glass of blood on the nightstand before he was already pressed against minho's bare chest, satisfied with the content sigh he could elicit the male as he pressed a kiss on his collarbone. 

"morning, baby."

minho only slipped further underneath the blankets and nuzzled his face in the crook of chan's neck, goosebumps spreading on chan's body when he felt minho's lips graze the sensitive skin on his neck and it left him wondering how minho's fangs must feel. the sudden heat invading his face and the abrupt increase of his heartbeat didn't go unnoticed by the vampire, a fond smile tugging on his lips. 

"i-it's your birthday." 

the sound of a surprised gasp muffled by hungry lips was all that filled the room after minho had flipped them over in inhuman speed and pinned his boyfriend underneath him. 

"are you my present, then?" 

chan's breath hitched at the accuracy of minho's question, thoughts circling back to his previous intentions. 

"aren't i always?" 

minho laughed one of his gorgeous laughs, the one that left chan's heart in a painful clench. "that, I cannot argue with, my love." chan should've been used to the nickname by now, but it didn't matter just how often minho addressed him as 'my love', it still caused a soft blush to spread on his cheeks and deepen up to his ears when minho began to kiss his dimples and squish chan's cheeks until uncontrollable giggles erupted from the male's throat, his boyfriend's gaze fond at the bright smile eventually lasting on chan's lips. 

chan catched a glimpse of minho's fangs showing as he smiled, the vampire's ability to keep them hidden usually weakened after he just woke up and didn't have to worry for anyone to see them but his boyfriend. at the sight chan was reminded of the glass of blood he brought with him and wriggled his wrists out of minho's grip to sit up, leaning against the bed frame while he pulled minho up with him — much to the vampire's complains. 

"quit whining, baby, you gotta drink." minho pouted at that but seated himself in chan's lap without further complaints, facing him. he took the glass from the nightstand and brought it to his lips, ready to chuck it down like he always did, when chan stopped him. 

"wait!" 

minho raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, silently indicating him to continue. 

"c-can i try something?" 

minho only tilted his head, confused about what chan could possibly want to try that involved his daily ration of blood. in the end he simply nodded, curious to what chan had in mind. minho's eyes widened when chan took the glass from his hand and let the thick liquid flow over his own, plump lips. however, he didn't swallow but put his hand on the back of minho's neck and crashed their lips together. 

minho's heart stopped when he felt chan's tongue poke at his lips for entrance. once he was granted, a low moan was heard from the depth of his throat as chan passed the blood to him. minho's head went fuzzy when chan tangled his tongue around minho's and let more blood flow into his mouth, the cold liquid now hot inbetween their heated kiss. chan sucked on minho's tongue, eliciting the male another lewd moan and causing him to tighten the grip on chan's waist, the australian heaving a breathy whimper at the rough touch. 

minho could physically feel his self control fading and broke the kiss, shutting his eyes tight and breathing heavily against chan's neck, trying to block out how loud the blood pumped through chan's body, how his scent lulled minho under his spell and the fact that he has never been more turned on in his life. 

"fuck, chan-" 

minho's voice was trembling, the lack of control clearly prominent. just as he thought he regained enough control to at least spare a glance at his boyfriend, every control he had gathered left his body with the image of chan's glossy eyes shimmering from underneath hooded eyelids, blood dripping from his plump lips only to run down his pale neck. 

minho almost growled at the sinful sight. 

"m-maybe i should've warned you." 

minho chuckled, inhaling deep. "you're fine, babe, just took me by surprise." chan almost had something similar to a fucked-out expression on his face and the vampire closed his eyes again, only to snap them open when he felt fingers slowly tracing the pulsing veins underneath his eyes, only ever showing when minho had a really hard time keeping the predator in himself calm. 

"you know i love your eyes, baby. why would you hide them from me?" 

minho took ahold of the bedframe, caging chan with his arms and his knuckles turning white with how strong he was holding himself back. minho leaned down to graze chan's neck with his teeth, a smug smile adorning his lips when chan's whole body tensed up at the subtle touch. 

"because i can't look at you without wanting to devour you."

chan's lips escaped an airy moan, grinding himself on minho's crotch. 

"w-what if i want you to?" 

minho met chan's eyes, uncertainty visible in his bloodshot eyes. 

it's now or never, chan. 

"i want you, minho. god i want you so bad that the thought of an immortal life with you hasn't left my mind since months." minho could feel his heart in his throat, chan's words replaying in his mind like a broken record. 

this couldn't be real. was chan implying—

"i want you to turn me, minho." 

holy shit. 

minho bolted forward and latched their lips together, tasting the by now dried blood on chan's lips and couldn't help but to imagine how fucking heavenly chan's blood must taste. minho broke their kiss off once again, shushing his boyfriend's whines with teasing pecks that only left chan craving for more. 

"are you sure, love? 

chan licked his lips, not missing the pure lust that wavered in minho's eyes and trembled under the predatory gaze minho was locking him in with. however, he also took notice of the concern that seemed to lie in minho's eyes, together with uncertainty. 

chan's heart rate doubled, warm giggles slipping past his lips. 

"i've never been more certain of something. i don't wanna spend my life with you, only to lose you after my death."

chan's cheeks blushed a crimson red at the way minho was looking at him. 

"who am i to deny my channie what his heart seems to desire so dear?" 

chan groaned, throwing his hands in front of his face. "please stop talking like you're still in the sixties." the vampire cooed, engulfing chan's hands with his own and pressing feathery kisses on them. "gotta admit, that was quite old-fashioned."

only when chan moved underneath minho, did they both seem to remember their throbbing erections. "can i ride you, channie?" chan moaned at the kitten like purr, grabbing a fistful of minho's hair and latching his lips onto his neck, his boyfriend's breathy moans wandering straight to his dick. "fuck, kitten, of course you can."

minho trembled at the petname, getting rid off chan's shirt and beginning to leave a wet trail of kisses down his chest, ultimately stopping at his nipples and taking one of the pink buds between his teeth. chan arched his back, desperately searching for some friction and moaning when minho removed their pants and grinded his clothed dick slowly across chan's. 

sometimes chan cursed minho's skilled hips and presise movements. 

the australian whined, bucking his hips up only for minho to press them down. "eager today, aren't we?" chan scoffed, pulling minho down to connect their lips and glide his tongue across minho's fangs, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the slight pain. 

chan sucked some air through his teeth when minho got rid off the last layers that were separating them and grabbed chan's hand to put his fingers in his mouth. chan's dick twitched at the sight and he placed his other hand on minho's butt, squeezing the plush flesh in his hand and thriving on the vibration around his fingers when minho moaned, gaze hazy and saliva coating his lips and chin. chan pulled his fingers out before minho was too far gone and spread his cheeks, only ghosting his fingers over minho's rim. 

the vampire groaned, taking chan's bottom lip between his teeth and eliciting the male a higher pitched moan as he bit down on the plump pillow, gliding his tongue across the wound and sucking the blood. minho took the moment of chan's distraction to insert his fingers inside him. with the taste of chan's blood still on his tongue, his thought process was caught up in a fog-like daze, clouding his brain completely. 

chan wasn't any better, his dick leaking at the lewd sounds that escaped minho's pretty lips while chan was scissoring him open. his fingers were pressing on minho's prostate with each thrust, the vampire starting to grind back and fucking himself on chan's fingers. 

"are you okay with overstimulation, baby?" 

chan crooked his fingers inside minho, the male collapsing on chan's chest and bringing his hands up to put one around chan's neck, pulling him forward to nibble on his earlobe, giggling at the loud moan resounding throughout their bedroom when minho put some pressure on the grip around chan's neck at the same time. 

"don't you dare stop now, channie." 

minho's demanding tone coated with his velvety soft voice made chan melt in his arms, forgetting about moving his fingers for a moment. minho didn't actually mind and flipped them around, moaning into the attempted kiss when chan's dick poked at his hole. chan, however, only left butterfly kisses down minho's chest and his whole body jolted when he felt chan's plump lips on his dick, his hands immediately tangling in the male's curls and eliciting low groans from his boyfriend when he tugged on them, the vibration causing minho to thrust into chan's mouth by accident. 

"shit sorry, god fuck just like that channie." chan's dick leaked painfully at the praise and he hollowed his cheeks, humming around minho's dick and circling his tongue around the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. minho could feel his orgasm build up and eventually hit when he locked eyes with his boyfriend. he clenched his fist in chan's hair and pressed his thighs together as chan sucked him dry. 

a soft smile lingered on minho's lips when chan caressed his thighs lovingly and pressed kisses on the inner sides. 

"good boy."

chan closed his eyes and rested his cheek on minho's thigh, a blissful smile on his kissable lips. minho motioned chan to come closer and tugged a loose strain behind his ear once chan was hovering above him, feeling a pang of affection shoot through his body at the dream-like glace in chan's eyes. minho cupped his face and brought him down to connect their lips to a rather soft, and gentle kiss. one that left both with warmth flowing through their bodies like lava. 

"are you ready, love?" 

chan nodded, not a sign of hesitation visible and minho's heart swelled with love for the puppy-like mortal he was about to make his forever. 

"i love you. so much."

chan's eyes were shining dangerously and minho quickly wiped the warm tear from his cheek, pecking his lips multiple times. 

"i love you too, baby. but please don't make me cry when i'm still hard."

the vampire couldn't hold back the loud laugh that erupted from his throat, nodding while chan pressed kisses across minho's face inbetween his own giggles. chan smirked when a cracked moan slipped past minho's lips as he slowly slid in, giving the male time to adjust. minho could feel himself getting hard again and grinded on chan's pulsing dick, the latter getting the hint and bottomed out, starting to move. 

minho's warm, and tight walls around his dick had the australian shuddering, groaning how good minho felt around him. minho crossed his legs behind chan and allowed him to push even deeper, his eyes rolling back when chan found his prostate and eliciting pornographic like moans from the vampire as he began to pound minho into the mattress. 

chan's thrusts turned sloppy soon, minho's name on his tongue. said male put his hands on chan's biceps, feeling the muscles move with every thrust and he eventually put his arms around chan's broad shoulders, pulling him down as he felt his own orgasm approaching. 

minho knew his eyes had become bloodshot by now again, his senses high and every feeling twice their original effect. all he could think about was chan, and how they would never have to part after this. they wouldn't grow old together, after all that's not what vampires do, but they were going to be together. and that's all that really mattered to the vampire. 

"forever, my love." 

with these words minho bit into chan's neck, the male's moans loud with the burn of the bite and high of his orgasm. minho came shortly after, the taste of chan's blood finally settling in and clouding his mind like no drug or alcoholic substance would ever be able to. 

the burn must have passed, as chan was now collapsed on minho's chest with a blissfully endearing smile on his lips. minho traced his fingers carefully over the fresh bite, chan wincing ever so slightly. the vampire couldn't hold himself back and licked the last signs of blood off the bite, catching a drop with his tongue and leaving a wet trail on chan's neck. 

"you wanna get me railed up again, baby?" 

minho giggled, gently comping his fingers through chan's hair and lifting his chin up to interlock their lips in a long, and intimate kiss. "show me your eyes, channie." chan opened his eyes slowly, their new nature still adjusting to everything. once chan could open them without further problems, minho swore that red eyes had never looked hotter on anyone. 

"red suits you." chan only chuckled, overwhelmed with the amount of things he felt at the same time, their intensity sure something he needed time to get used to. 

"happy birthday, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MINHO DAY !!
> 
> it's my favorite kitten's birthday and I've literally been writing on this the whole day because I wanted it to be published today. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out and minchan have taken over my heart so I just had to write about them.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> if you enjoyed it I always appreciate some kudos and comments :]
> 
> p.s; I've been thinking about writing a continuation to this, like a second part with chan's whole turning and how he adjusts to live as a vampire. maybe leave your thoughts on that as well?


End file.
